robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars/Heat P
The Seventh Wars - Heat P was the final of sixteen heats which determined the Semi-Finalists of Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars. The episode featuring Heat P was originally broadcast on February 15, 2004 on Five. *Firestorm 5 scored two Out of the Arena flips in this heat, tying Chaos 2's record of six. *Bamm Bamm, one of the most successful robots from Dutch Robot Wars, fought in this heat. Losing in Round 1 made it Bamm Bamm's worst ever performance. *Heat P was the final heat in Robot Wars. *Ripper's immobilisation of Daisy-Cutter in the second round took only three seconds. Ripper became the holder of the Quickest Immobilisation Record. The full battle took thirty seconds, making it equal 24th in Shortest Battles in UK Robot Wars. *This was the first, and only, time Reptirron The Second passed round one. Competing robots Newcomers Bamm Bamm From Haarlem, Holland *Team Members: Erik Cornelissen, Rien Groenenwegen & Con Taal *Weight: 100kg *Dimensions: 0.85m x 0.78m x 0.78m *Power: 2 x 750W electric motors *Weapons: Pneumatic axe *Strengths: Powerful axe *Weaknesses: Slow mover Daisy-Cutter From Balta, Scotland *Team Members: Graham Adams, Simon Parkes & Jacqueline Corgan *Weight: 100kg *Dimensions: 0.60m x 0.70m x 0.70m *Power: 3 x 600W electric motors *Weapons: Rotating outer shell *Strengths: Compact & destructive *Weaknesses: No srimech Veterans Aggrobot From Dorking, Surrey *Team Members: Peter Leach, Bob Leach & Jon Leach *Weight: 100kg *Dimensions: 0.36m x 1.38m x 1.03m *Power: 2 x 500W electric motors *Weapons: Hydraulic flipper & cutter *Strengths: High tensile armour *Weaknesses: None Black and Blue From Fishponds, Bristol *Team Members: Stan Launchbury & Jason Launchbury *Weight: 99kg *Dimensions: 0.13m x 0.47m x 0.65m *Power: 2 x 1KW electric motors *Weapons: Spinning drums *Strengths: Unbreakable construction *Weaknesses: Easily shunted Firestorm 5 (seeded 2nd) From Langley Moor, County Durham *Team Members: Graham Bone & Hazel Heslop *Weight: 94kg *Dimensions: 0.33m x 1.10m x 0.93m *Power: 3KW electric motor *Weapons: Flipper *Strengths: Fast & manoeuvrable *Weaknesses: 2 Wheel drive only Reptirron The Second From Drybrook, Gloucestershire *Team Members: Gordon Townley & Cheryl Townley *Weight: 100kg *Dimensions: 0.60m x 0.90m x 0.82m *Power: 2 x 1200W electric motors *Weapons: High pressure lifter *Strengths: Manouverability *Weaknesses: Previously unreliable Ripper From Newcastle, Staffordshire *Team Members: John Findlay, Steven Johnson & David Findlay *Weight: 100kg *Dimensions: 0.64m x 1.38m x 1.15m *Power: 2 x 750W electric motors *Weapons: Flipper *Strengths: Good driver *Weaknesses: Thin armour Zorro From West Cranmore, Somerset *Team Members: Alex Cotterell, Andrew Cotterell & Fox Abrahams *Weight: 99kg *Dimensions: 0.52m x 1.08m x 1.08m *Power: 2 x 460W electric motors *Weapons: Spinning cleaver *Strengths: 4 Wheel drive *Weaknesses: High power usage Round 1 Firestorm 5 (2) vs Daisy-Cutter vs Bamm Bamm vs Black and Blue Firestorm 5 immediately flipped Black over, and then flipped Blue and Bamm Bamm over together. Black and Blue were invertible so they carried on going, but Bamm Bamm couldn't self-right. Firestorm 5 pushed the former Dutch grand finalist onto the closed pit, before pushing the release button and Bamm Bamm descended into oblivion. Meanwhile Black and Blue were hardly moving and Daisy-Cutter attacked Blue, before Firestorm 5 came in and pitted it, thus eliminating Black and Blue from the competition. Qualified: Daisy-Cutter & Firestorm 5 Reptirron The Second vs Ripper vs Aggrobot vs Zorro Aggrobot drove at Zorro, but Zorro's blades deflected it away and something flew off from one of the machines, and then Reptirron The Second immediately flipped Aggrobot over. Aggrobot kept going, but Ripper flipped Zorro over and it was unable to self-right. Ripper spectacularly flipped Aggrobot numerous times and Reptirron The Second pushed it around while Refbot counted Zorro out. Reptirron The Second flipped Aggrobot also, before getting beached on top of it. Mr Psycho put Zorro on the drop zone, but it landed the right way up and drove away, as Mr Psycho gave chase. Meanwhile Aggrobot activated the pit release button and Reptirron The Second flipped it again. Mr Psycho finally caught Zorro and pitted it. Time ran out and the judges put Reptirron The Second and Ripper through. Qualified: Reptirron The Second & Ripper Round 2 Firestorm 5 (2) vs Reptirron The Second Firestorm 5 immediately got underneath Reptirron The Second and pushed it around before flipping it into Shunt's CPZ. Shunt attacked Reptirron The Second as it tried to right itself, and Firestorm 5 threw it towards the arena wall. Reptirron The Second still couldn't self-right and Firestorm 5 tried to throw it out of the arena twice without success, before taking a run-up and throwing up against the side wall. Firestorm 5 took another run-up and finally threw Reptirron The Second over the arena wall, with steam smoking out of Reptirron the Second. Winner: Firestorm 5 Daisy-Cutter vs Ripper Ripper immediately threw Daisy-Cutter up and over, leaving it self-right. Refbot quickly counted Daisy-Cutter out and Ripper tried to flip Shunt without success. Sir Killalot came to the rescue and pinned Ripper into the CPZ as Shunt activated the pit release button. Ripper escaped from Sir Killalot and flipped Refbot over as Shunt came on the attack. Sir Killalot pushed Refbot, causing the RefCam to fall out and Refbot showed him the red card. Ripper then flipped Shunt and, somehow, Sir Killalot's breastplate fell off. Ripper drove over the floor flipper, which was activated and threw it across the arena. Ripper was finally pitted by Sir Killalot, but went through anyway as Daisy-Cutter had long been immobilised. Winner: Ripper Final Firestorm 5 (2) vs Ripper Ripper was at an immediate disadvantage due to damage sustained from the house robots in the previous battle. Firestorm 5 immediately threw Ripper into the arena wall and turned it over, but then helped it to self-right. Firestorm 5 pursued Ripper but couldn't get underneath and Ripper tried to flip Firestorm 5, but missed its target. This allowed Firestorm 5 to get underneath and flip Ripper up against the arena wall, where it was left stranded. Refbot counted Ripper out (a problem with the counter caused it to go from '21' up to '29' before reaching '10') and Firestorm 5 finally flipped Ripper out of the arena. Heat Winner: Firestorm 5 Special Event Between Round 1 and Round 2 of each heat (except Heat I), a 'Special Event' was shown. For Heat P, it was the 'Featherweight Final' between the six robots that had qualified from their battles earlier in the series. DTK vs Rip vs Prince of Awe vs Whipper vs Bernard vs Rampage 2 Featherweight Champion: DTK Category:The Seventh Wars Category:Episodes to have a short battle Category:Episodes to contain an OotA